Ardor
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: Behind closed doors, ardently amorous. SasuSaku.
1. I

**SP/n:** Currently taking my Masters and it's… Hahaaaaaa…

* * *

 **.**

 **Ardor**

.

 **I**

.

Never had she risen earlier than the last Uchiha. Most of the time when her green orbs open to the light she would usually find his side of the bed made and him all armored for an early morning spar. The earliest she got to waking up was Sasuke seated on his side of the bed, his pale, sharp naked shoulder blades rippling as he stretched in front of her and his towering torso shielding her from the light.

He would stand and parade across the room in his boxers and her eyes would religiously follow his form until he disappeared behind bathroom doors. A sigh would come to her lips before she'd bury her head further into her pillows.

Rare was an understatement when she cracked open her lids and was initially met with a bleary image of Sasuke in bed. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms thinking her optic nerves must have been playing a trick on her, arching her back in the process for a good stretch. When her vision had cleared she couldn't hide the shock on her face finding Uchiha Sasuke lying on his side with his back to the sun and staring at her like he'd been doing it for a while, unfazed despite being caught. Sakura couldn't hide her blush at the thought.

She rose on her forearms, "Sasuke?" She looked at him, a question clear in her eyes, her voice groggy as raspy from sleep.

He took one of her hands in his own and kissed the back of it. "I'm fine." He answered her silent question.

It wasn't as unnatural as people make it seem to be to see Uchiha Sasuke so affectionate. Seeing as he was deprived of such at an early age and most of his pubescent years were spent being holed up underground with nothing but the notions of revenge running through his veins. But anyone who doesn't frequent such affection suddenly gush is bound to raise some eyebrows.

Despite the question of 'What's wrong with you?' hanging over her head coated in neon lights she smiled and bent down to lay a chaste kiss on his temple. "Morning Sasuke-kun." She murmured.

She received a hum in approval before he rolled over the bed to start his routine. She let the warmth of his fingers disappear from her own while she slid ungracefully back into the bed with the small hope of it burying her under soft feathers. She sighed at the comfort.

Then a shriek tore from her mouth when she felt a hand grasp her left ankle and drag her to the short distance toward the foot of the bed, she rolled over on her back in the process. The tank top she wore bunched up in a roll behind her as she dragged the blanket along.

"Sasuke, wha-?!" a laugh escaped her upon seeing her lover drag her across the bed messing up their sheets.

He wrapped one of her legs around his hips as he knelt one knee on the bed to meet her height, his hands on either side of her to balance him. Without giving Sakura a chance to speak he captured her lips in his own feeling her immediately melt into it.

She smiled into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck her fingers playing with the hairs on his nape. Her toes curling as a warmth spread in her stomach at his ministrations.

Before the kiss turned dirtier than what its initial intent was, Sasuke broke off and stared into her sparkling green orbs. "I'd like a dirtier version of this when I get home later, but now I'm late."

Amusement danced in her viridian eyes, her tongue tracing the slight swell of her lips and her eyes not missing the way his followed the action. "I'll be waiting." She responded innocently. She received a harsher parting kiss that made her toes curl and breath hitch, she felt Sasuke escape her grasp but let out a cry when he copped a feel on her breasts. She could see a ghost of a smirk on his lips before he vanished behind bathroom doors.

.

 **I**

.

 ** _Ardently_**

.

* * *

 **SP/n:** To make up for the _years_. Here's a drabble series that's been on my phone for a while. There are currently three already written out. This'll be marked complete, because drabble.

I still receive reviews, alerts, faves and follows and it's these emails that keep me wanting to produce content. Thank you so much!

Tell me what you think!


	2. II

**.**

 **Ardor**

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

A day off for Konoha General Hospital's head medic ninja was like a drop of water in the desert. But as well like the desert, it was nothing but a mirage.

Sakura was at home in bed, it was a little after lunch which she had an onigiri and a nice glass of milk before she retired back to bed. Throughout the day she had been stuck at home there wasn't a millisecond where she didn't have a scroll or a parchment or a book stapled to her hands. The extra attachment was like an extension to her being. Her eyes were always glued to the script those pieces of paper gave her.

She lay her back on the bed, propped up on two pillows and finally gave a tired sigh looking up to the wooden ceiling for a temporary change from the bleak white papers before she resumed her reading.

Sakura had been going over her employees reports for the week, some had terrible script, others neat scribbles. She wrote in green pen across any discrepancies and placed her notations on the bottom of which text they should review. She had a pink pen as well as a red one.

She sensed a familiar chakra enter her home, but too engrossed with her task she remained supine on the bed. She looked up briefly to see Sasuke enter their bedroom before she went back to her papers.

"Oyasumi." She distractedly greeted, concentrating on remembering the title of a specific herb book this specific student needed to review.

She briefly turned her attention to a different piece of paper that contained a reference guide of the books she wanted to refer, when the folder she had in her grasp was yanked from her hands and a heavy full-grown weight settled itself on her. The medic let out a little grunt in effect.

The tips of Sasuke's chicken-like hair tickled her chin while she could feel his hot breaths on her chest and an arm snaked under and around her waist.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." He grunted. "Tadaima." He muttered.

"You're home early." She said running her palm through his hair, a green pen still in her other hand.

He didn't respond and tightened his grip around her waist. He didn't even move when he felt the cold tip of the pen brush his eyebrow. He felt she was drawing a flower, a five-petal flower. He felt a light shake in her chest as she giggled.

"Tell me about your day." He said.

"I was just at home, nothing fancy happened."

"Keep talking."

"What about?" Sakura inquired distractedly while filling in a petal on her drawing.

Her husband let out a heavy sigh as he melted further into his wife. "Anything..." Came his muffle reply.

"Well, I was re-assessing the hospital staff's..."

Not long after did Sakura notice Sasuke's breath even out signaling his state of rest. She smiled as she continued on with narrating her day and drawing a bouquet on her partner's eyebrow.

.

II

.

 _ **Ardently**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **SP/n** : Tell me what you think! :)


	3. III

**.**

 **Ardor**

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

They had been locked in that position for a while. His back against the sun casting an ethereal light around his figure. Their fingers interlaced and the back of Sakura's hand pressed against the lower half of Sasuke's face, his lips in faint ticklish contact with her skin. His eyes were closed, the lull hum of his chakra flowing evenly, and his warm breaths on her hand calmed her.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Love you."

He hummed against her skin and she smiled, closing her eyes as well.

His eyes slowly cracked open seeing the afternoon sun cast brush like strokes on her skin as it danced with the leaves. Undisturbed by the flickering light against her face, a small smile was painted on her lips. He kissed the back of her hand deeply and pressed it against his chin as he drifted peacefully to sleep.

 **.**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Ardently**_


	4. IV

**.**

 **Ardor**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

Lids cracked open lazily. He peered at the wall clock, 6:17AM. His head lolled to the other side and saw the human next to him breathing even breaths with her tiny mouth lightly ajar. With his eyes he traced her figure appreciatively, the small slope of her nose, the plump lips, tiny shapely breasts, a stomach toned by years in the business and perceptively, long lean legs hidden under the sheets.

He rose on his forearms and sluggishly rolled over on his partner. She stirred in her sleep. "Sasu-ke-kun..." She groaned from his weight.

"Hm..." He acknowledged lazily.

Using clumsy hands, he bunched up her tank top and descended his lips on one breast. A hand weakly grasped his locks, trying half-heartedly to tear his head away.

"Sasuke-kun, too early..." Sakura groaned once more. When her partner released her breast to give attention to the other she gave up. She wrapped her covered legs over his form and let him do what he wished. Her mind drifted back to sleep until she felt the warm sheets being torn from her and replaced by warm skin.

She finally cracked her eyes open and saw Sasuke still giving attention to her breasts, like an infant. Strange enough she felt relaxed at his ministrations. Then warmth left her when Sasuke sat on his haunches and proceeded to slide her panties from her hips and down her toned ninja legs. To say she was aroused was a lie, she was still very much tired from her triple shift and Sasuke wasn't being all too generous with his foreplay. She was just sleepy.

His weight settled on her once again and for the first time that day his lips descended on her hers very lightly and very sweetly.

"Morning..." His raspy, sleep-ridden voice said.

She smiled lazily. "Morning."

She felt his hands lightly trail from her sides down her thighs and back up to her pelvis between them. When his fingers started to slowly tease her, she released a breathy moan. She jerked hips a few times when she felt his thumb press on her sensitive nub and she could feel his hardness on her inner thigh. Her pants were short and breathy as he continued to stimulate her.

She suddenly felt something else replace his hands and she couldn't help but gasp. Sasukes chuckles were muffled with his face buried at the side of her neck. He gave her shoulder a little nibble as he entered her slowly. He stiffened for a moment the sensation before starting to move his hips. Sakura shivered beneath him and he could feel her heartbeat thrash from her chest.

He pumped slow and deep into her restraining himself from going any faster. When he dropped his hips a little harder Sakura let out a strangled cry, her mouth slightly open as her quiet moans followed. Despite moving agonizingly slow he could feel himself slowly unravel so he reached between their bodies and started to pinch her nub for additional stimulation to grant her her release as well.

Her legs squeezed his hips against her own and her teeth latched on her lower lip as her back arched signalling her peak. He stilled as soon as he reached his climax while he let out a strangled moan against his lover's neck.

They lay in silence save for their thumping hearts and haggard breaths.

Sakura smoothed out Sasuke hair and gave him chaste kiss on his temple, she was rewarded with a strange lick on her neck.

"What?"

Sasuke raised his head "I broke skin." He slid out of his lover and ungracefully flopped on the bed.

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

 _ **Ardently**_

 **.**

* * *

Tell me what you think! zz.


	5. V

**.**

 **Ardor**

 **.**

 **V**

 **.**

It was a rather tiring day for Sakura and she wanted nothing else but to bury herself under mounds of pillows and be completely engulfed in soft peace.

Before she even had the chance to let out a relaxing sigh, she was pulled up and away from her cocoon of pillows into warm, lean arms and a slight scratch on the tip of her chin. She then belatedly realized the gentle coaxing from her husband.

"Sasuke-kun—"

She wasn't even able to form a proper question until his lips attacked hers, albeit in that gentle yet demanding Sasuke manner. His hands moved slowly down her back, tracing the curve with heavy hands until they grasped the hem of her shirt. With the feeling of Sasuke's warm touch on her back, she relaxed and allowed herself to melt onto her back on the bed, bringing her husband on top of her.

She sighed contentedly despite his lips leaving hers as he moved to her chin, neck, collarbone; his hands abandoning the hem of her shirt as they accompanied his slow descent.

A slow heat bloomed from Sakura's abdomen as his lips gently kissed the spot below her belly button. She readied herself for the rest of his descent with curled toes and lids shut.

...

A second and two passed, and Sasuke didn't seem to be moving. She peered down and saw her husband laying the side of his face on her belly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura thought that he might have fallen asleep until he responded after a long silence.

"I can feel it kick."

Sakura rose up on her elbows with a different kind of excitement and held the mismatched gaze of her husband. "Sasuke-kun," she started with a light chuckle in her voice. "I'm barely a month in, it's not even the size of a pea."

She chuckled when Sasuke put a finger to his lips and closed his eyes against the empty sounds from her belly.

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

 _ **Ardently**_

 **.**

* * *

 **SP/n:** Hello.


	6. VI

**Ardor**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **.**

Perfectly supine and restig, Uchiha Sakura was finally off her feet and relaxed. Her wonderful husband took the liberty of undertaking all domestic work that day, every so often sticking a head in if she needed anything.

On instint, she would rise on her elbows at the tiny mewls of their little 3-month old bundle, but light hurried steps on the wooden floor instantly calmed her, followed by the waning sounds of the infant.

A little after lunch time the infant mewls turned into all out bawling sessions and Sakura laughed lightly to herself. Somehow, infant cries seemed adorable to her, and she may be guilty of watching Sarada cry for a minute or two just to look at her adorable puffed cheeks. The cries didn't seem to be receding and in fact getting louder.

Uchiha Sakura, set her eyes at the door anticipating her husband to walk in, disheveled, and completely annoyed. The man never had any patience, and was in denial of his apparent man-child characteristics.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, anata."

"She's crying."

Giving him an amused look, she replied "I can hear that."

Uchiha Sasuke shot back a light glare at his wife as he continued to pat Sarada on the back to alleviate the incessant screaming in his ear. He lost an arm, he didn't want to lose an ear as well.

"Sakura..."

"Hn." She mimiced playfully.

Sarada kicked, screamed, and pulled at Sasuke's hair. She smothered her face in his shoulder in one second, and pushed his face away in the next. And this all amused Sakura to no end.

Sakura thought that it was enough to stop teasing her husband when Sarada found a way to walk up his chest and set angry kicks on the man's face.

"C'mere, give her here." She said, still supine and patting her belly.

Not a second later, Sasuke gently handed their daughter to Sakura and watched her expertly maneuver the child to lie prone on her chest, despite her position. She fixed her tiny shirt and laid her chubby little arms to the side. The little bundle rubbed her tear-stained face on Sakura's chest.

"How long have you been a mother again?"

"Just about the same time you became a dad."

Soon, Sarada's cries faded to complete silence and on closer inspection was sound asleep.

Sakura looked to Sasuke in amusement.

"She cried herself to sleep."

Sakua lightly laughed at his comment but was filled with warmth when his hand gently smoothed down the tiny black tuft of hair on Sarada's head.

 **.**

 **VI**

 **.**

 _ **Ardently**_

* * *

 **SP/n:** Heyy~ I appreciate reviews (good and bad). :)

Tell me what you think! zz


	7. VII

**Ardor**

 **.**

 **VII**

 **.**

She had her mouth open in a silent scream as she was rocked from behind. She could feel her thighs burning from being tense for too long. She tried to keel over and use her hands as an anchor but the man behind her pressed her back to his chest and the sensations of his pounding has her teetering off the edge.

"Nngh..." she tried to speak but the words left like jelly from her lips.

"Coming... coming..." she was able to get out but was silenced once more when her high finally came and a hand was clamped over her mouth. She moaned into a warm hand as her entire body tensed and a shiver ran through. Her high lasted long enough to temporarily numb the still incessant pounding in her nether regions. As she came down from her high a warmth pooled in her abdomen and the hand over her mouth felt heavy and dropped to latch across her shoulder as a low grunt and raspy pants exited from the man's mouth.

She unhooked the man's arms around her as she released herself from his hips and fell heavily on the cushion laid in front of them. She wrapped the robe around her form which now hung loose over her frame from their tryst. Lightly, she touched the part of her shoulder where he had latched on and winced at the contact. She smiled lightly when she felt his mouth press over her hand.

"Too intense?" She said, mirth dancing in her eyes as he settled beside her.

"Hn." He refused to bite at her teasing remark.

She propped her temple on a dainty palm and used her other hand to turn his head in her direction. "My King," a thumb smoothing over sharp cheekbones "he who can command thousands of women to fall on their backs, stay chaste for a lowly palace worker." She hid a grin in her palm when his expression darkened. "Blasphemous." She whispered as the hand on his face smoothed his dark hair back.

"Sakura..."

"She has a name!" She exclaimed and laughed into her hand when he remained serious.

"And soon that name shall be Uchiha." He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm while holding her gaze.

All traces of teasing flew out as she blushed shades darker than her hair and she was left a blubbering mess.

"That's not fair, My King."

"The great medical doctor, Haruno Sakura, reduced to a blubbering mess." Tables have turned and it was he who teased.

"Hm... I am pretty great." Sakura grinned.

"And you know the saying, below every great woman is a hungry man."

"What does that even mean, Sasuke-kun?" Her laugh caught in her throat when she was flipped on her back and her legs were suddenly raised onto two strong, broad shoulders.

She only saw a mischievous smirk on his face before she was reduced to an even bigger mess.

 **.**

 **VII**

 **.**

 _ **Ardently**_

* * *

 **SP/n:** May or may not be a snippet of something I'm working on. Okay byeeeee.

Tell me what you think! zz


End file.
